Out There
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: My first MLP fanfic to one of the greatest Disney songs ever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here it is. My very first MLP:FiM FanFiction. I hope you like it, and the image that it will bring all of you._**

 ** _Now the reason why I made this was because the song "Out There" was and is the best song of the whole Disney movie, Hunchback of Notre Dame, in my opinion. So then I thought, what if there was like an MLP parody or anything of the scene, and maybe Spike could be Quasimodo? So here I am making it._**

* * *

In this world, Spike is a bell ringing dragon, not a deformed creature but the only dragon in the large town that is the Crystal Empire. Now on this new day of his young life, every pony in the city was getting together for the Festival of Fools, and Spike is in his home, the tower of Crystal Dome, with the company of only these five statue ponies. Everyday, throughout his life he's been up on the tower watching every pony from down below, wishing he can interact with them but he can't because he's a dragon, not a pony, and ponies these days think that all dragons are savages.

Not only that, he's been told to by his master…King Sombra. But the morning time of this day went on, the five statues (who are enchanted) named Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy keep telling Spike that he should go to the festival. Spend at least one day with the ponies of the empire and enjoy it. Spike felt fearful about it but wanted to take the chance, wanted to know what it's like to live amongst them.

So now, through the high time of noon, he quickly got ready to leave the tower. He ran off, wearing fake hooves, a fake muzzle, and a black cloak on top of his green shirt so he can pose as a young pony. He ran quickly down the stairs, feeling very "nervicited", until he was stopped by his master.

"Hello, my son." Said by none other than King Sombra. Spike backed up and spoke nervously "Oh…hello master. What brings you here?" "This is my home as well as yours. And might I ask you, what are you wearing?" "Oh this? Well…I got bored so…I made a costume to play around in here." "In here? At one of the lower floors that near the exit of the tower?" King Sombra got him, so Spike gave up. "Okay. Master, I was heading near the doors, b-b-but only to wait for you so maybe you could chaperone me for the festival." Sombra looked disappointed so he walked up the stairs, giving Spike the silent treatment.

"Master? Oh come on." Spike took off his costume and followed him. "Master please. I love the festival and it's just that you go every year-" "I know. I'm suppose to be there because I'm the king of this empire, I'm a public host, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it." After following him up, they made to the top outside floor. "Then why do you allow it?" "It's one of the only things that's meant to occupy the citizens, and it's amazing I've put up with it this long. Fools, thieves, drunkies, all coming together for useless parties." Spike turned and Pinkie in the shadows looking mad, but he gestured her stay there and not hurt Sombra. Because Sombra's not aware of the five living statue friends of Spike. Sombra looked at the view of the empire.

"Spike. Look out and tell me what you see."

"An empire filled with ponies who are getting together and ready to have fun."

"Really? Well what I see is an empire filled with ponies, who are shallow, who all hold dark secrets, and who will never see or care for you the way I do."

"I know, sir." Spike dropped his head down.

"Yes. You must remember that it was I who found you after your kind reached extinction. When you were an egg, I found you and brought you here to make sure no pony would know you and hurt you."

"Yes, master. But seeing how you are the ki-"

"But nothing. Is this really the thanks I get for everything I've done for you?"

"No. M-Master, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Spike bowed down, looking sorry.

"Oh I know, just watch what you say."

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry."

"Alright. But look here." Sombra gently helped him rise. "Being in this tower for years can make one curious about the world out there. But you shouldn't. You do not know what it's out there. I do. My son, I do." Sombra placed his shoulder on Spike's shoulder and made him look at the town again.

 _ **The world is cruel**_  
 _ **The world is wicked**_  
 _ **It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city**_  
 _ **I am your only friend**_  
 _ **I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you**_

He made Spike look at him in the eye.

 _ **I who look upon you without fear**_  
 _ **How can I protect you, boy, unless you**_  
 _ **Always stay in here**_  
 _ **Away in here**_

They walked back into tower, and sat near a large table that had an entire scale model of the empire and its citizens, made by Spike.

 ** _You are different_**  
 ** _(Spike: I am different)_**  
 ** _And you are ugly_**  
 ** _(Spike: And I am ugly)_**  
 ** _And these are crimes_**  
 ** _For which the world_**  
 ** _Shows little pity_**  
 ** _You do not comprehend_**  
 ** _(Spike: You are my one true friend)_**  
 ** _Out there they'll revile you_**  
 ** _As a monster_**  
 ** _(Spike: I am a monster)_**  
 ** _Out there they will hate_**  
 ** _And scorn and jeer_**  
 ** _(Spike: Only a monster)_**  
 ** _Why invite their calumny_**  
 ** _And consternation_**  
 ** _Stay in here_**  
 ** _Be faithful to me_**  
 ** _(Spike: I'm faithful)_**  
 ** _Grateful to me_**  
 ** _(Spike: I'm grateful)_**  
 ** _Do as I say_**  
 ** _Obey_**  
 ** _And stay_**  
 ** _In here_**

Sombra stopped singing, and Spike sadly said to him, "Thank you, master. You really are my one true friend." "Yes." Spike hugged Sombra and he hesitantly allowed it. "Remember Spike, this is your sanctuary and it always will be." Then Sombra left to attend the hosting of the festival. Spike just sat near the scale model, feeling more sad and glum than he thought over his masters reaction. Then the five ponies came by his side. Twilight took his shoulder saying "You know, Spike...there's a total difference between sanctuary and prison." "I know." Spike looked at his friends, the bells, the model, and everything outside as he began to sing himself.

 _ **Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone**_  
 _ **Gazing at the people down below me**_  
 _ **All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone**_  
 _ **Hungry for the histories they show me**_  
 _ **All my life I memorize their faces**_  
 _ **Knowing them as they will never know me**_  
 _ **All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day**_  
 _ **Not above them**_  
 _ **But part of them**_

Spike looked at the town again but more joyfully.

 _ **And out there**_  
 _ **Living in the sun**_  
 _ **Give me one day out there**_  
 _ **All I ask is one**_  
 _ **To hold forever**_  
 _ **Out there**_  
 _ **Where they all live unaware**_  
 _ **What I'd give**_  
 _ **What I'd dare**_

He moves around the tower athletically, and hugs his friends as they smile to see him like this.

 _ **Just to live one day out there**_  
 _ **Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives**_  
 _ **Through the roofs and gables I can see them**_  
 _ **Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives**_  
 _ **Heedless of the gift it is to be them**_

He slides down to the next edge of tower. Looking at the bright sun and large part of the town.

 _ **If I was in their skin**_  
 _ **I'd treasure every instant**_  
 _ **Out there**_  
 _ **Strolling by the Seine**_  
 _ **Taste a morning out there**_

He reaches the top of the tower.

 _ **Like ordinary men**_  
 _ **Who freely walk about there**_  
 _ **Just one day and then**_  
 _ **I swear I'll be content**_  
 _ **With my share**_

He reaches back down to meet up with friends, feeling more joyful, more courageous, all enough to do what he wants.

 _ **Won't resent**_  
 _ **Won't despair**_  
 _ **Old and bent**_  
 _ **I won't care**_  
 _ **I'll have spent**_  
 _ **One day**_  
 _ **OUT THERE!  
**_

Spike and his friends smile at the distant out there, and Spike has decided to go back and head to the festival. Just to at least enjoy this one day out there.

* * *

 ** _There we go. I hope you all liked it but unfortunately even if you did, I won't be continuing it. It's just one number I'm on, but if I ever do continue, it'll be for the other scenes I like. And if anyone else wants to continue my story then be my guest. Here's some more info in case that didn't make any sense.  
_**

 ** _Spike is Quasimodo, as it was established, and again, he isn't deformed but the last dragon of his kind, and King Sombra was the wicked Frollo. And you could see that Twilight and the others were the gargoyles to Spike's Quasimodo, but for Rarity, since Spike is Quasi, then why not have Rarity as Esmeralda. Those are the characters, and again, I hope you all loved sweet little Spike's big moment as the heroic bell ringing of Crystal Dome. In this story that is THE DRAGON OF CRYSTAL DOME._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back. I've decided to continue this story but only with a few of my favorite scenes from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Hope you like them. In fact, I might've taken an interest in to making a collection of my favorite Disney Songs and moments reenacted by our favorite ponies, dragon, and more.**_

 _ **So remember…Spike is Quasimodo, Twilight and the other four of the Mane 6 are the gargoyles (now that I think about it, I should've made the CMC the gargoyles but it's too late for that now), King Sombra is Frollo, and Rarity is Esmerelda. And this may cause some confusion but...Shining Armor will have to be Phoebus.**_

* * *

SPIKE AND RARITY

* * *

If you readers have already seen the movie, then you can tell after happened to Spike after his "Out There" number. After it, Rarity, the beautiful white gypsy pony came into Crystal Dame to speak with Spike, but was instead to be trapped inside because King Sombra wanted her head. So now she has sanctuary, not freedom. From there, she meets the tower's priest. Rarity expresses how unfair it was earlier for Sombra and the crowd in the festival to treat Spike like a monster when all he was was just an innocent baby dragon, and the priest explains to her that there are other ways to show good and that you can never right the wrongs of this world alone.

So Rarity is alone, seeing the statues in the tower, statues of righteous religious ponies who are true followers. So she kneels down and prays for heaven to help Spike and the outcasts of the world. And what she doesn't know is that Spike is with her and hears her prayer which makes him feel at peace after what happened.

"You, dragon!" A random pony yells and gets Spike's attention. "What are you doing down here!? Haven't you caused enough trouble already!?" Spike starts running away from every other pony in the room and Rarity tries to chase after him so they could finally talk. Spike runs up to the higher floors and Rarity wouldn't stop chasing him. "Wait! Excuse me, young dragon, wait. Please wait." Spike keeps running up, and then when they make it to the outside floors, the five statue ponies notice them and feel happy about this. Then once Spike makes it to the next stairs, he stops.

"There you are. Oh young dragon, I was afraid I'd lost you." Rarity softly to him.

Spike nervously replied, "Yes, well…I'm sorry I should get going. I have chores to do…and i-i-it was nice…seeing you…again. Oh!" He runs up again.

"No wait." She follows him again. "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. Really, I had no idea who you were, and If I did, I would have never in my life have pulled you…up on the…stage." She stops as she sees Spike's scale model of the Crystal Empire. "What is this place?" "This is where I live." She takes a closer look and is astonished by his work of creativity. "Did you make all of these things yourself?" "Most of them." "Oh my dear friend, if I could this, you wouldn't see me dancing in the streets for coins." "But you're an amazing dancer." "Well it keeps bread on the table anyway. What's this?" She sees a small cloth covering something so she uses her magic horn to remove it, only for Spike to be a little startled.

"Oh oh. No please, I'm not finished, I-I-I still have to paint them."

She sees the cloth was covering two smaller figures for the scale model. "Oh my. It's the blacksmith. (chuckles) And the baker." She holds the baker figure and then settles it down. "You're a surprising person, young dragon. Oh wait, I'm sorry. Due tell me your name please." "It's Spike." "Spike, oh how I must say that is quite a sweet name for a character like yourself." She offers her hoof to shake and Spike takes it. "Thank you." "Oh and my name is Rarity." "A beautiful name." Spike could hear his friends from the back chuckling to his annoyance, and Rarity "Aw thank you. Oh might I also say you are especially lucky. You have this entire tower all to yourself?" "Well it's not just me. There's the stone ponies and of course the bells. Would you like to meet them?" "Yes, of course." "Follow me. I'll introduce you."

Spike climbs up the structures and names some of the best bells to her. "That's Little Sophia, and Jemery, Amery, Luizuly. Triplets, you know." Rarity is impressed by of this even more, only for Spike to ask, "Would you like to see more?" "Definitely." "Good, I've saved the best for last." He leads her to the top of the tower, where they could see the greatest view of sun setting down from the Crystal Empire. "Wow. I do not take back what I said about you being luck. Living here everyday with a view like this. I could stay up here forever." They sat down together.

"Well you could, you know." Spike said softly.

"No I couldn't."

"But yes, you have sanctuary."

"But not freedom. Gypsy Ponies do not last long in stone walls."

"Except you're not like other Gypsy Ponies. They are…evil."

"Now who in Equestria told you that?"

"My master, King Sombra. He raised me."

"What? How can such a selfish pony like him raise a young one like you?"

"Selfish? Oh no. He saved my life. When I was just an egg he took me in when my family was destroyed."

This brought a shock to Rarity and she felt total sorry for the baby dragon.

"I am a monster, ya know." He said to her.

"A monster? Did Sombra tell you that too?"

"Well look at me. I'm not a pony and history says that all dragons were savage creatures. And that makes me a monster."

Rarity felt mad now. Thinking that somepony like Sombra could teach Spike such balderdash, so she leaned in closer to him. "Give me your hand." "Why?" He offered it and Rarity looked it, pointing to his life line. "I can see your entire life line. This part shows that you're very young, obviously. This part shows that you're shy. Hmm…well that's funny." "What? What is it?" "Monster lines. I don't see any. Not a single one." They looked at each other, caught in each other's eyes until Spike looks away, blushing. "Now look at me. Do you think I'm a monster?" "Oh no. You good, kind, and bea-" "And a Gypsy Pony. And maybe Sombra's wrong about the both of us." She smiles at Spike and walks back to look at the view again. Spike smiles at her with the same smile that all boys give when they see their crush.

So he moves up to her, and at the floors he sees soldier ponies guarding the tower's front doors so he comes up with an idea.

"Rarity…you've helped me today. So now I will help you."

"You mean help me escape? How? There are soldiers at every door."

"We won't need a door."

"You mean climb? But look my hooves. They're not made for stuff like this."

"That's why I'm gonna carry you."

"Carry-?" Spike carried her bride-style before she finished. "Whoa. You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Thanks. Now you just hold tight and I'll bring you down."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Everyday."

So he held on to her as he athletically went through the entire. Rarity seemed to become impressed with this dragon by the second, and Spike had trouble focusing as both his face and Rarity's were too close together, but he still kept going for her sake. After quickly moving and a fast down to the surface, they made it. Rarity was free.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Spike said after putting her down.

"Not even for an instant." Rarity smiled.

Then they heard soldiers by, so they quickly hid behind a large statue. There wasn't so much space so it made the two squeeze together by having their noses press. Causing both of them to blush and get caught in each other's eyes again. After the guard passed, they moved out of it.

"Well, goodbye, Rarity."

She took Spike's chin to make him face her. "Come with me."

"What?"

"To the gypsy hideout. Leave this place."

"Oh no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No, this is my home."

"Then come and see you."

"Really? But there's the guards and King Sombra."

"I'll come after sunset."

"B-But then after sunset, I-I raise the Empire's mast, clean the bells, and dust the structure pillars, and-"

Rarity then kissed his cheek.

"Whatever works for you." He gushed.

"Thank you. And know that if you ever need sanctuary, this will help you." She gives him a necklace with a small crafted map of the city.

"How?"

"Remember, when you hold this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

Then another group of soldiers were approaching. "Hurry. You should go."

"Okay. And again, thank you." She kisses his cheek again and steps to ground, runnin away. But without looking back and smiling. Spike smiles to her too, and climbs back up before any of the guards would spot him.

* * *

SPIKE PUSHES SHINING ARMOR  


* * *

Spike continues smiling back at the beautiful gypsy pony, and once he makes it to the top, a big white stallion, with golden armor, pulls him up by surprise. "Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?" He asked, but Spike only responded by standing up and grabs a stick to blow his fire on.

"Whoa, whoa, easy. I-" the stallion tried to explain himself but Spike waves his torch around with anger. "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" "Okay, okay, just let me-" "Go!" "Wait. I mean her no harm." Spike wasn't getting anymore patient. "Grrr! Go!" Then the stallion used his hoof to push the torch against the wall, and Spike grabbed him by the collar of his armor.

They stopped moving and stared at each other like enemies.

"Look…Spike, is it? You tell Rarity this message is from Shining Armor: I didn't mean to trap her here, it was the only way I could save her life." Spike was surprised to hear this, and the stallion asks, "Will you tell her that?" "I will. Only if you go." "I'll go. Now…could you put me down please?" Spike could see that he's holding him up in the air. For a young dragon he's pretty strong. He sets the stallion down and sees him walking away before stopping to say "Oh and tell Rarity, she's very lucky." "Lucky? Lucky for what?" "To have a friend like you." The stallion smiles, walking away. Spike is confused by his comment but takes it in. He puts the torch out before walking up to top floors again looking glum.

* * *

HEAVEN'S LIGHT

* * *

Then the statue ponies came to him, whistling and cheering.

Pinkie Pie: "Oh my gosh, that was awesome!"

Fluttershy: "Way to go, Spike."

Applejack: "You were amazing, Sugar Cube."

Rainbow Dash: "Boy, I'll say. You pushed that tin-plated mule out of here with fire! Literally."

Twilight: "I'm so proud of you, Spike."

He didn't respond, just walked inside but the girls still cheered for him. Pinkie even said, "Could you believe the nerve of that guy? Trying to snoop around here just to steal your girl?" "My girl?" Spike blushed and Twilight chuckled saying, "Rarity. White Gypsy Pony? Purple hair? Wears a dress and kissed your cheek twice, remember?" Applejack continued "Oh I do, way to go, lover boy!" "Lover boy? No, no." Spike laughed turning more red in front of them. "Oh don't be so modest, Spike." "Look, girls. I appreciate what you're all trying to do here but let's not fool ourselves. I'm a dragon, remember?"

Spike walks up to edge of an open window. "I don't think I'm her type." Then at the grounds, he sees a dozen pair of ponies together enjoying the night, and it made him more about what they said. He started singing.

 _ **So many times out there**_

 _ **I've watched a happy pair**_

 _ **Of lovers walking in the night**_

He walked back to his scale model.

 _ **They had a kind of glow around them**_

 _ **It almost looked like heaven's light**_

The girls were awed by this romantic mood he was being in. Although Rainbow Dash was trying to make a gag look, only for Applejack and Pinkie Pie to shut her up.

 _ **I know I'll never know**_

 _ **That warm and loving glow**_

 _ **Though I might wish with my might**_

He carries the small figure of himself.

 _ **No face as hideous as my face**_

 _ **Was ever meant for heaven's light**_

Twilight gives a small block of wood. Spike takes it and carves it into a figure of Rarity. While the girls try drawing pictures of her.

 _ **But suddenly an angel**_

 _ **Has smiled at me**_

 _ **And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**_

Spike completed carving it, and the drawing were done. Each girl did well with their creativity, but Rainbow Dash only drew a picture of herself as a Wonderbolt.

 _ **I dared to dream that she might even care for me**_

 _ **And I as ring these bells tonight**_

Spike places the Rarity figure near his, and smiles over the idea of him and her being together, and reaches up to the tower's bells.

 _ **My cold dark tower seems so bright**_

 _ **I swear it must be heaven's light**_

Then he rings the night away, and the girls become so happy to see that their baby dragon is growing up.

* * *

 _ **There we go. Another good moment from a Disney movie done. I hope you all loved this chapter especially, and the next one will be about the girls doing a number for Spike, and Spike finally stands up to the wicked Sombra.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay. Here comes the third and finally chapter to this story before I eventually publish "My Little Disney Ponies." Enjoy!**_

* * *

A GUY LIKE YOU

* * *

Hours later, after Spike helped Rarity escape Crystal Dome, the guards discovered it and informed King Sombra. The reason why Sombra wanted Rarity was because after she saved Spike earlier from being flogged, she used her magic to escape from the guards and the law of the Crystal Empire stats that no unicorn citizen is allowed to use magic without the king's approval or else it will be claimed as an act of treason and the citizen will be sentenced to death. That is just one of the reasons why he wants her. He also wants to use this as an excuse to make her choose to be burned...or become his queen.

So know after hearing that she has escaped, he knew it was Spike who helped her. So the next morning he went all over the empire, going door to door trying to find Rarity, and for every home that didn't have her, he burned it and took the citizens prisoner. He imprisoned the entire city and was close to turn it into a pile of forgotten ash.

While the massacre was going on, the five statue ponies ( _ **Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy**_ ) were watching from the view of the tower, feeling all too worried. "Ah, it doesn't look good." Twilight sadly said, and Fluttershy replied, "Oh, it's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless." The girls still stared down at the empire but Rainbow was goofing with poker cards. "You're telling me. I'm losing to a bird!" She yelped. The girl ignored but Applejack responded, "We're talking about Rarity, Dash. Sheesh. And man, I'm beginning to fear the worse." Then Twilight patted her shoulder. "I know, I know. But let's not say anything to upset Spike. He's worried enough already." "Ah, you're right. Maybe we better-" "Shh. Here he comes. Don't say a word." Spike was coming down from the stairs and came to the girls asking "Any sign of her?" Even though the girls just agreed not to say anything wrong, Fluttershy sadly slipped.

"OH, IT'S A LOST CAUSE! She could be anywhere! In the stocks! In the dungeon! On the rags!" She cried on Spike's shoulder. Twilight just sighed, "Nice work, Fluttershy." "No, Twilight. She's right. What are gonna do?" Spike was worried than before but then Dash showed him her cards. "What are you talking about, Spike? If I know Rarity she's three steps ahead of Sombra and well out of harm's way." "Do you really think so?" "Yeah, and when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see." "What makes you so sure?"

Applejack came up and answered him with a noogie. "Because she likes ya. We always said you were the cute one." The girls chuckled but Rainbow complained, "Hey I thought I was the cute one." "No, Dash, you're the showboating one." "What are you saying, exactly?" Twilight looked at Spike. "Look, Spike. Just take it from us. You got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're irresistible dragon." Said Pinkie Pie.

Then Fluttershy chuckled, "Knights in shining armor certainly aren't your type."

"And those are nothing but a dime a dozen. But you...you're one of a kind." Pinkie brought out a little weaner to cook and began to sing.

(Pinkie)

 _ **Look the Crystal Empire, the city of lovers is glowing this evening**_

sighs… _ **True, that's because it's on fire**_

 _ **But still, there's "l'amour"**_

She eats the weaner and shows Spike a card with a heart.

 _ **Somewhere out there in the night**_

 _ **Her Heart is also alight**_

 _ **And I know the guy she just might**_

 _ **Be burning for**_

She blows a cloud off from the weaner like it was a cigar, and the cloud was in the shape of a heart surrounding Spike. Then Applejack came to him and started dancing smoothly.

(Applejack)

 _ **A guy like you**_

 _ **She's never known, kid**_

 _ **A guy like you**_

 _ **A girl does not meet ev'ry day**_

(Rainbow Dash)

 _ **You've got a look**_

 _ **That's all your own, kid**_

 _ **Would there be two?**_

(Fluttershy & Pinkie)

 _ **Like you?**_

(all 5)

 _ **No way!**_

(Rainbow Dash)

 _ **Those other guys**_

 _ **That she could dangle**_

 _ **All look the same**_

 _ **From ev'ry boring point of view**_

(Twilight)

 _ **You're a surprise**_

 _ **From every angle**_

 _ **Mon Dieu above**_

 _ **She's gotta love**_

 _ **A guy like you**_

The girls started ringing the bells around Spike, making him smile and blush more. Then the scene changes with all of them sitting at a poker table.

(Applejack)

 _ **A guy like you**_

 _ **Gets extra credit**_

(Fluttershy)

 _ **Because it's true**_

 _ **You've got a...certain something more**_

(Rainbow Dash)

 _ **You're aces, kid**_

Then they bring Spike to a barber chair and give him a fancy wig to make him look handsome.

(Twilight)

 _ **You see that face**_

 _ **You don't forget it**_

(Applejack & Fluttershy)

 _ **Want something new?**_

(Pinkie)

 _ **That's you**_

(All 5)

 _ **For sure!**_

(Twilight)

 _ **We all have gaped**_

 _ **At some Adonis**_

(Fluttershy)

 _ **But then we crave a meal**_

 _ **More nourishing to chew**_

(Pinkie)

 _ **And since you've shaped**_

 _ **Like an egg is**_

(All 5)

 _ **No question of**_

 _ **She's gotta love**_

 _ **A guy like you!**_

They stop, but then Applejack plays on a piano, and Twilight is sitting on top of it, wearing a feathery scarf, trying to look like she's flirting with Spike.

(Twilight)

 _ **Call me a hopeless romantic**_

 _ **But Spikey, I feel it**_

(Applejack)

 _ **She wants you so**_

 _ **any moment**_

 _ **she'll walk through that door**_

Then Pinkie comes out from a door looking and acting like Rarity.

(All 5)

 _ **For**_

 _ **A guy so swell**_

 _ **A guy like you**_

 _ **With all you bring her**_

 _ **A fool can tell**_

 _ **It's why she fell**_

 _ **For you-know-who**_

 _ **You ring the bell**_

 _ **You're the bell ringer!**_

 _ **When she wants oo-la-la**_

 _ **Then she wants you la-la**_

The girls keep dancing and snapping around Spike, making him feel more happy and embarrassed.

 _ **She will discover, guy**_

 _ **You're one heck of a guy**_

 _ **Who wouldn't love a guy**_

 _ **Like you?**_

(Pinkie)

 _ **You got a lot**_

 _ **The rest have not**_

 _ **So she's gotta love**_

 _ **A guy like you!**_

Then they all stop, smiling with the room full of stuff like Valentine and Romance decorations. Then to Spike's surprise, the girls all kissed him on the both cheek sides to make him feel more pleased. And just after that, Rarity came bursting in (after the other girls went hiding) with Shining Armor limping. Spike was surprised to see him here but he was injured and Rarity needed his help so Spike wasn't leave her out like this. Spike was helping to bring Shining Armor back to health and Rarity thanked both of them for saving her from Sombra. So she went off to all the other gypsy ponies who were hiding away from the borders of the city.

Author's Note: _**If you've seen the movie, then you know there was a moment where Esmerelda and Phoebus kissed and Quasimodo saw it with shock. Remember, Rarity is Esmerelda and Shining Armor is Phoebus. But in this version that won't be happening because a lot of us all like "Shining Armor x Cadence" and we don't like seeing Spike heart broken. So Rarity won't be shipped with Shining Armor.**_

* * *

SPIKE AND SHINING ARMOR

* * *

While Spike was still helping Shining Armor, Sombra arrived but Spike quickly hid his patient away from his master's sight. Spike was acting nervous around his master and Sombra noticed it all too much. Then he said to him that he knows he was the one who helped Rarity escape, and that he blames him for the fact that the city is imprisoned. But shows no more anger for it as he claims that he knows where all of the gypsy ponies are hiding out and plans to take them down before he sentences Rarity to death.

After Sombra leaves, Shining Armor gets out his hiding spot and speaks with Spike. "We have to leave. We gotta find the gypsy pony hide out and warn them about Sombra. Are you coming with me?"

Spike looks at him. "...I can't."

"I thought you were Rarity's friend."

"Sombra's my king and master. I can't disobey him again."

"What? Rarity stood up for you. You got a funny way of showing gratitude."

Spike just turned his back on him and didn't speak. Armor just humphed. "Well, I'm not gonna sit by and watch Sombra slaughter innocent ponies. You do what you think is right." Then he walked down the stairs without another word. Spike just felt mad and disappointed, and noticed that the girls gave him "Well?" look. He just stood up and said to them, "What? What am I suppose to do? Go out there and saw Rarity from the jaws of death and the whole empire will cheer for me like some kind of a hero!? For all I know, she has eyes for that Shining Armor guy and not me. Me, a foolish and naive baby dragon and an isolated creature who isn't a pony!" Spike feeling too steamed but then sat down trying to be calm, with a single tear coming out. "Sombra was right. Sombra was right about everything...and I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not."

Spike then looked his scale model of Rarity, which got burned from Sombra just a few moments ago. This moment now Spike think about what he was doing, until Twilight gave him his cloak. Spike sighed and finally made his decision. "Ah...I must be out of my mind." He took the cloak and the girls smiled seeing him step up again.

As Shining Armor was about to exit the tower, Spike surprised him. "Armor." He was startled at the moment and Spike came down to him. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Don't get too excited, pal. I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her."

"Alright. Now do you know where she could be?"

"No but she did give me this to help find her." Spike hands Armor the map that Rarity gave him. "Aw great...what is it?" "I'm not sure." "Hmm...maybe it's code or something..." Spike thought it over and remembered what Rarity told him. "When you hold this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." "What?" "It's a map." "What are you talking about?"

Spike explains how it is a map but he and Shining Armor keep arguing. With "And this is it!" and "And this is not it!"

They both breathe and glare at each other with annoyance. Shining Armor finally says, "Fine. If you say it's a map, then it's a map. Now if we're gonna save her we gotta work together. Truce?" Armor pats Spike on the shoulder. "Well...okay." Then he actually slaps him in his shoulder with his strength. "Ow." "I'm Sorry." "No you're not."

Spike and Shining Armor then walked away from the tower and were on their way. They reached the outside borders of the Crystal empire and made found the hideout in a graveyard. After getting inside they were ambushed by the ponies that they were trying to save but luckily Rarity saved them before the gypsy ponies could do anything harsh to the boys. Spike and Shining Armor gave their warning to everypony but it was too late. Sombra and his forces have already arrived, and told Spike that he was bluffing when he said he knew where the hideout was, he just needed to fool Spike to lead him to them.

Rarity didn't believe any of this but Sombra still took her and everypony prisoner and chained Spike up to Crystal Dome, making sure he'd never leave again.

* * *

SANCTUARY

* * *

Later that night, an enormous crowd was in front of Crystal Dome. Because Sombra was gonna execute Rarity in front of everyone, despite their yells saying she's innocent. Sombra then makes his statement to the entire city. "My subjects of the Crystal Empire, we are gathered here today to witness the end of a great sin that was committed by this evil citizen." He points to Rarity, who is now on a public stage, tied to a poll, about to be burned alive. "The gypsy pony known as Rarity has been accused of the crime of disobeying the first law of my kingdom: using magic without my approval. So I hereby sentence her to death!" The citizens cried out, yelling, and screaming telling the king to have mercy and let her go but Sombra's followers prevented them from approaching him.

Shining Armor was trapped in a magic proof cage, so despite his resistance he couldn't do anything to save her.

The executioner gave Sombra a burning torch. Before he could throw it, he eyed Rarity. "Listen to me right now, my dear. You are standing on top of the jaws of death. Yet even now it is not too late. I can save from the flames of this world and the next. Choice me…or the fire." He moves the torch a little closer, and then Rarity spits right at his face. "Ah! Grrr…Everypony! Rarity has refused to show peace. This gypsy pony is the sole reason to why this empire is falling into ash." As he was continuing his entire statement, Spike was still chained up to the top of the tower. He was just kneeling down, looking lost while the girls were trying to break the chains.

"Come on, snap out of it, Spike!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Your friends are down there." Said Applejack.

"It's all my fault. I never should've gone down there." Spike admitted.

"You gotta break these chains!" Twilight said.

"I can't. I've tried, what difference would it make?"

"But you can't let Sombra win." Fluttershy said.

"He already has."

"What?" Rainbow was surprised and so were the others as they stopped trying. "So…so you're just gonna give up? That's it?" Twilight faced him next. "Spikey, these chains aren't what's holding you back."

"Ugh! Will you guys do yourselves a favor and just leave me alone!?" He yelled viciously at them. This really shocked them since he said that to them before. So they brought their heads down in sadness, sat near the edge of the tower, and turned back into their statue position after they said to Spike…

Pinkie: "Okay Spike…"

Fluttershy: "We'll leave you alone."

Rainbow Dash: "After all…"

Applejack: "We're only made up of stone."

Twilight: "We just thought you were always made of something stronger."

Hearing that made Spike think more. They were right, now was not a time to give up and let the people you die. So he walked up and saw the execution about start. He heard his master yell, "For justice, for the Crystal Empire, and her own salvation, it is my duty to send this wicked unicorn back to where she belongs!" Then Sombra threw the torch to the hay that surrounded the tied-up Rarity. Spike saw this and yelled out in anger, "NO!" Spike felt so outraged now, he pulled back, so much the chains began to crack and so did the pillars holding the chains. Everything around Spike was starting to crumble and it did. Spike broke everything that held him back.

No more Mr. Nice Dragon. So as he was free, he took what's left of the chain, tied it to a gargoyle and held on to other end of it to swing to the wall of the tower. After that, he raced towards the ground and made it to the stage. The fire was reaching Rarity, causing the smoke to make her lose consciousness. But Spike was able to save her. He untied her and carried her in his arms. "Spike!" Sombra yelled but with total anger, Spike pushed him off the stage. The fall was small but the impact was great enough…to break his horn. "AHH!" Sombra yelled in pain but Spike didn't notice so he grabbed the chain and was able to swing back to the top of the tower. Spike reached the edge of it, and with Rarity in his arms, he looked at the entire crowd, and yelled…

SANCTUARY!

SANCTUARY!

SANCTUARY!

SANCTUARY!

The good ponies of the empire cheered for that amazing action he just did. Sombra finally got up and saw ruckus Spike just created, so he said to himself, "Grrr! Spike you will pay for this!" Then ordered his followers, "Guards! Break down the doors now! Now! Now!" They did as he said, and as they were all leaving their posts, Shining Armor caught one of them. "Alone at last." Then bopped him in the head and grabbed his keys. He got out of his cage and yelled to the crowd.

"Citizens of the Crystal Empire! Our King has laid nothing waste and violence on our great home! And now he has declared war on Crystal Dome herself! Will we allow it!?" Then the crowd responded "No!" So just like that, Shining Armor and the good ponies banded together and fought against all the soldiers and Sombra. Spike put Rarity in a safety room where she could fine and he and the girls did their part in defending her. While the town fought on the grounds, Spike and the girls shot stones at the soldiers, released a flood of molten lead, and did everything they could to keep them from getting in to kill Rarity. It was a success. Spike, Shining Armor, the statue mane 5, and every good pony was victorious. But Sombra got in and was ready to destroy both Spike and Rarity.

* * *

WHAT MAKES A MONSTER AND WHAT MAKES A MAN

* * *

After so much fighting and the good reaching victory, Spike runs back into the safety room and says to Rarity with pride, "We've done it, Rarity, we've beaten them back! Come and see." He turns but then doesn't hear an answer from Rarity. He just sees her resting on the bed he laid her in. So he walked to her. "Rarity, wake up. You're safe now." There was still no answer. "Rarity?" She looked lifeless and as Spike put his hand on her cheek, she felt warm and didn't move one bit. "Oh no." So he gives her a spoon full of water, but there was still no reaction. "Oh no." He began to worry more, but when he checked her pulse, he began to cry. "No. Rarity, no." He cried holding her, not wanting to let go of her, and the girls saw this so they wanted to leave them alone.

Spike continued his silent sobbing. Then the door behind them was opened, by Sombra. With his broken horn he seemed powerless but was still angry. So he put his hoof on Spike's shoulder but he doesn't bother moving.

"You killed her."

"It was my duty. Horrible as it was, I hope you can forgive me."

Spike didn't answer him. "There, there, Spike. I know it hurts, but now the time has come for me to end your suffering." Spike looks at the wall and sees Sombra's shadow about to strike him with a dagger. "Forever." Spike gasped and tries to stop him. Sombra comes close with taking Spike's life by showing a face of fear and hatred. Spike was scared but with his own strength and anger, he grabbed the sword and pushed Sombra against the wall. He feels more pain from that and sees Spike angry while carrying the dagger. It looked like he wanted to strike him now.

"Spike." He began to halt him but with a sign of fear. "Listen to me, Spike."

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" Spike yelled. "All my life you've told the world is a dark cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is ponies like you!" From there, Spike heard Rarity's voice. "Spikey Wikey?" Spike smiled to see her alive. "Rarity." "She lives?" Sombra pulls out another dagger but Spike carries Rarity and runs away from him. "Leave her alone!" They hide. Sombra comes out of the room looking for them until he spots them dangling by the edge of the tower. "Leave so soon?" He strikes them with his dagger but Spike moves to make them both dodge it. He climbs the walls while carrying Rarity, avoiding every one of Sombra's attack. Then Spike pushes to another spot.

Sombra says to him, "I should've known you would risk your life trying to save that gypsy pony! Just as your own mother died trying to save you."

"What?" This was a real surprise.

"Now I'm going to do what I should've done twenty years ago!" He throws his cape against Spike's face, which distracted and made him fall off the edge. But then he quickly grabbed it and Sombra's cape, making him fall off too. They were both dangling, and Rarity tried using her magic to raise them but nothing works. So she holding him by the hand, then Sombra climbed up and said, "Oh did I forget to mention? The entire building is spell proof. And now…" he stands up on a gargoyle and yells, "I shall strike at the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" But before he could make it, the gargoyle began breaking apart until Sombra grabbed on it and it revealed a horrific image to him. He panicked and then it finally broke off which caused King Sombra himself to fall into the lake of burning led to his own death.

King Sombra was now gone from the earth. But Spike was still dangling. The heat from the ground was beginning to make him dizzy and Rarity was losing her grip. "Hold on. Spikey, hold on!" Then she lost it and Spike fell. "Spike Wikey, no!" Spike continued falling from tower until Shining Armor caught him from the lower floor. Rarity saw it, and raced to lower floor with cheer.

Shining Armor brought Spike in, and when Spike felt his head getting clear again, he saw that it was Shining Armor who saved him. So he smiled and hugged him, to which he encouraged. Rarity then came down and smiled seeing him alive. Spike released the hug and they both came to each other for a hug. After that, they looked in each other's eyes and Rarity kissed his cheek. Then Rarity hugged Shining Armor too.

From the view of things, the battle has been won. Rarity was safe and the reign of the wicked King Sombra was over. So the two ponies came out from Crystal Dome's main doors and were surprised to see a whole crowd of ponies cheering for them. Shining Armor raised his hoof in victory and everyone continued cheering. Then when they stopped, Rarity turned out and took her hoof out for Spike to take it as he was still hiding inside. He took her hoof and showed his face to the public. Everypony in the empire looked at Spike without a word and he was afraid he wouldn't be accepted. Until a young white filly came out from the crowd to take a good look at Spike. She didn't show any fear, instead she examined him. What the little filly could see was not a fierce monster from legend but a young and gentle heroic soul.

So she slowly hugged him and Spike allowed it. Then she brought to the crowd of smiling ponies. From there, two carnival ponies yell, "Free cheers for Spike the dragon!" And the entire cheer for him because of heroic actions and carry him like a hero. Then the carnies sing.

So he is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
What makes a monster and what makes a man

Rarity and Shining Armor smile to see their friend praised like this, and Spike feels grateful to accept in the life of these ponies, to which girls cheer and cry for as well.

 _ **Whatever their pitch, you**_

 _ **Can feel them bewitch you**_

 _ **The rich and the ritual knells**_

 _ **(Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells)**_

 _ **(Bells, bells, bells, bells)**_

 _ **Of the**_

 _ **Bells of Notre Dame**_

Then it ends with the crowd carrying him off, where Spike begins to enjoy his new life forever.

THE END

* * *

 _ **That is the end of The Dragon of Crystal Dome. Now I hope you've all loved this and hope that you will also love "My Little Disney Ponies."**_ _ **And if you leave a review, please let me know if you have seen the movie before.**_ _ **Anyway, I thank all of my good friends on FFN for the support and hope to still do well here expressing what I have up on my sleeves.**_

 _ **See ya.**_


End file.
